first night on the job
by DiamondPaintTheFangirl
Summary: Cathleen starts her first night working the night shift at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, when she can't find bonnie and chica she us supprized by a blue telephone box that appears behind her.


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock went off, it was 11:30 pm and I got up to go to work. "Why did I choose to work the night shift?" I said yawning

I grabbed my security guard uniform from my closet and got dressed, then I walked to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria to work the night shift. Today was my first day on the job and I wasn't going to be late. It was now 11:53 and the resturaunt was just around the corner. I used to come here for all of my birthday parties, it was so fun. But a few years ago it closed down for some mysterious reason that my mom wouldn't tell me. M

y mom made me find a job a few days ago and when I saw that this place had an opening, I went for it.

I arrived at the resturaunt and looked at my watch, it was now 11:59, "right on time" I said to myself as I walked through the doors. I walked to the security room that the manager showed me yesterday and I opened up the mini fridge. There was some sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap that had a sticky note on them that hadd "DO NOT EAT"written on it, a pizza pox and a few cans of root beer. "Pizza and root beer it is" I said to myself grabbing the pizza box and a can of root beer.

I sat down at the desk and picked up the tablet to look at the camera footage. The phone rang. "Hello, hello hello" the man on the phone said "ugh, I wanted to record a message for you to get you settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last now in fact. I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm her to tell you, there's nothing to worry about, you'll be fine" the man continued

"This is boring" I said, "I already know how to do the job, I just look at the cameras and close the doors if there's an emergency" I muted the call. Then I picked up the tablet and checked the camera feed. Chicago was no longer on the stage. "That's weird, they shouldn't be able to move at night" I said, then I looked at camera six, there was a message on the screen that said

-CAMERA DISABLED-

AUDIO ONLY

There was the sound of pots clattering "chica must be in that room" I assured myself. I checked the other cameras and couldn'tfind bonnie. "Where has that bunny hopped of to?" I laughed. Bonnie was nowhere to be found on the cameras.

Suddenly, there was a loud whooshing noise behind me. I turned around and saw a blue telephone box. A man stepped out of the box, wearing a bowtie. He walked over to the right door and turned on the light. Chica was standing in the window. "Gah!" I yelled. As the strange man closed the door. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him he checked the other door. Bonnie was rightnot outside. The man closed the door and turned around.

"I'm the doctor" he told me as he straightened his bowtie.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

"Just, the doctor"

"How did you get in here? What is this box? What is happening?" I asked the doctor while he grabbed something from his coat. It was a strange tool, it looked kinda like a wand. He pointed the wand at the window that chica was at, there was a green light coming from the end of it. "What is that?"

"This is a sonic screwdriver" he said "that is the TARDIS, it stands for time and relative demention in space." He explained pointing at the blue box. "And I am saving you from these animatronics"

I laughed." Theseanimatronics are harmless"

The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the phone and the phone guys voice said "they used to walk around during the day, but then there was the bite of 87. Its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe"

I stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

"I'm many things, but I am never serious" the doctor said "but yes, these animatronics are deadly. Something is causing them to do this and it's not good." There was a banging on the door. I checked the cameras.

"Freddy and foxy are missing now" I told the doctor. There was a laugh coming from outside the right door and banging on the left door. The power dropped down to 10%. It was now 3am. "If the power drops down to 0%, the doors will open up."I said "we need to find a way out of here"

"Get in the TARDIS" The doctor told me as the power dropped down to 3%.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yes! Now get in before they break down the doors"

"Fine" I said as I got into the blue police box. I gasped "i-its b-b-bigger on the inside" I stuttered.

"Yes, it is" the doctor said. "Now, lets get rid of these animatronics" he flipped a switch and pushed a button. Then the TARDIS mad that whooshing sound. "Open the doors abd look outside" he told me.

I opened the doors and poked my head out. The TARDIS was flying high above the resturaunt . "here, put these on" the doctor said tossing me a pair of sunglasses. "And cover your ears" I did as he said and then theresturaund exploded and I have to admit, I was having fun. "So" the doctorsaid " I never got your name"

"My name is Cathleen" I told him "so, is this what you do all the time? Going around, saving people?"

"Pretty much" the doctor said "would you like to come with me"

"Yes" I said.


End file.
